


Sidelines

by Aishuu



Series: Three Point Games [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Lust, Sexual Tension, adults have sex too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki and Hanamura watch their best players square off, but the conversation isn't really about their students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvermuse89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silvermuse89).



They sit together on the coach's bench, watching the Kantou regional team with analytical eyes. Atobe and Kajimoto are playing each other, a match both of them want to see, just for the hell of it. It's pitting their best against each other, and though both realized Atobe's going to win even before the game started, Kajimoto's not going to make it easy.

They're both experts at their jobs, two of the best coaches on the junior tennis circuit. Both of them know how to watch their players, and understand the importance of watching the other coaches. He slides his eyes toward her repeatedly, watching her reactions to the brutal game.

Unlike that old annoyance Banji, and to some extent Seigaku's Ryuuzaki, Hanamura's pleasant on the eyes. A man would have to be blind - or so overwhelming gay that he flinched at the thought of the fairer sex - to not appreciate her assets. There's those full breasts, but he finds the lush lips and shapely legs nearly as enticing.

Someone once told him that the average man thought of sex once every seventeen seconds. He would believe it, especially when he's close to her. He imagines how she would feel underneath him, her arms and legs spread wide in welcome. He imagines the heat of her body, the wetness of her mouth, the smooth curve of her neck as her head is tossed back in passion.

"Atobe is playing well today, isn't he?" she asks, tilting her face in an inquiry. On the surface it's a pretty obvious remark, but he reads underneath it. It's not just a comment about Atobe, but rather about Sakaki as coach. There's a subtle game being played today off the court, and he's not sure what outcome she's going for.

There's something challenging about her smirk. Instead of rising to the bait, he merely shrugs. "When he's on his game, there's few who can beat him."

"I bet," she agreed, and she tosses her head, sending the long red hair over her shoulder. He doesn't let his eyes linger on the attractive spectacle because he's learned that showing any sign of humanity in front of teenage tennis players is asking for trouble. The last thing he needs is for rumors of his "crush" to circulate through Hyotei. He was barely able to keep hold of the elite team as it was.

"Your Kajimoto's not bad," he replies, returning the compliment. The boy is interesting, but he doesn't appear to have the special quality that marks the truly great players in the current tennis scene - Sanada, Tezuka, Yukimura, Atobe. And that brat Echizen. Those are the five that Sakaki believes will control the future of tennis.

"I had to persuade him away from the Japan's gymnastics team," she replied. "He still has a ways to go, but he's going to be my true masterpiece. Sculpting them at this age is so thrilling."

If he was a cruder man, he'd suggest he had his own ideas for what she could sculpt. Instead he keeps his eyes on the game, ignoring the press of her thigh against his. They watch as Kajimoto scores an ace, which only serves to rile Atobe. He finds himself smiling, knowing that the game is going to get dirty. Atobe doesn't respond well to losing, even if it's only a point.

Atobe is playing viciously, and she has gone rigid beside him, her breathing coming more quickly. She's excited, and he's not surprised to feel that transfer to him. She leans into his personal space, but Sakaki doesn't pull away. 

"They're thrilling to watch, aren't they?" she asks as Atobe pulls out the Rondo to Destruction.

"They are," he replies, and he's looking at her and not the court.

"I always find a good match stimulating," she says. She shifts again, turning around so she can address him directly. Her breast is pressing against his arm, and now he's sure she's flirting with him.

"It's one of the best things in the world," he replies dryly. He drops his gaze boldly to her cleavage.

She smiles and licks her lips, not turning aside, and he knows that soon, soon, it won't be only his imagination that joins them.


End file.
